


30th of Firstfall, 9:40 Dragon

by asexuelf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Correspondence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Letters, M/M, Mage (Dragon Age) Rights, Mage-Templar War (Dragon Age), Past Abuse, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: A reply in a collection of letters found that were passed between Heinrich "Anders" Schäfer and his lover Fenris (also called the Blue Wraith) during the turbulent years we know now as the Mage Rebellion. The correspondance dates as early as 9:37 Dragon and as late as 9:42 Dragon.Historian's note: This letter is one of few sent between them with a concrete date given. If his knowledge of the date was correct, it was written by "Anders" on the 30th day of Firstfall in 9:40 Dragon, half-way through what would come to be known as the Mage-Templar War. It is a response to a rather self-deprecating letter from Fenris, of which only pieces have been found.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	30th of Firstfall, 9:40 Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> was feeling yuck, so bae put this together with me to pick me up and to help me get something posted - it always feel a little brighter when i can post fanfic
> 
> enjoy

Dearest Fenris,

I love you. You work hard to be a better person than those that have harmed you, including yourself. You strive to be clear and concise in all things - and with that stunning, hypnotic diction of yours, you often succeed. You are a poet and a muse. You are a survivor and a hurricane. You are, truly, one of the strongest people I know. You and I share many commonalities, but that fire in your heart seems sometimes even brighter than my own.

You hunger for justice, liebling. As do I. When you are with me, when your wide, tired eyes meet mine so intensely, I know that justice is possible. When you giggle and squeal as I bite the tip of your handsomely pointed ear, I can forget this crusade - all crusades but the one within our bed - and be well. I can rest. With you, I know peace. I never thought that could be possible. You have made so many impossible things possible for me.

Our disagreements have been deep as they have been shallow. The Opera of the Blue-Slippered Orlesian Courtesan is trite and the music is repetitive and unfinished; people with the power to harm will always enact harm on those around them. We agree or we disagree. Sometimes both at once. I understand the jagged shape of your heart, love. My prickly little pickle. I adore you almost as much as I adore annoying you. Almost as much as I adore making you laugh with stupid petnames. I miss that crinkle at the base of your nose, the curling twist of your lips. I miss you.

I see the way you fight, Fenris, and I know you are fighting now. Your pain, even when I cannot know it, is my own. My heart takes the shape of yours.

These days will pass. I know it may seem impossible to believe sometimes, but it's true. You are free now. I am too. Even as we are parted, we fight for our freedoms; for our freedom together. Already, we have escaped so many torments. Already, we have taken those unbalanced, ugly steps towards healing.

Just a few more steps, Fenris. This war will be over soon. We can keep moving. All you've ever done is survive - all you've ever done is change and grow. We know it's possible. Things are changing, my love, and I know you can feel it too. It aches, Fenris, but _soon_ -

Soon. I'll hold you in my arms again soon.

By your side, always and forever,

Your Anders

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡
> 
> i wish you good health and better luck. stay safe out there.


End file.
